


Eternally Mine

by AmeliaIsmills



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy McGee has been many men in his many years of his  immortal life. Through out this lifetime there has only been one mate and he waits patiently every century for his lost soul mate to be reborn.  This century Timothy has grown weary of waiting and feels a great  attraction pulling him closer and closer to his partner, Tony. He pushes  aside his heart and tries to stay faithful to his long-lost and  long-awaited mate to return, but will Tony prove to be too much of a  temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Mine

 

Title: Eternally Mine

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Tim/Tony  
  
Story Summary: Timothy McGee has been many men in his many years of his immortal life. Through out this lifetime there has only been one mate and he waits patiently every century for his lost soul mate to be reborn. This century Timothy has grown weary of waiting and feels a great attraction pulling him closer and closer to his partner, Tony. He pushes aside his heart and tries to stay faithful to his long-lost and long-awaited mate to return, but will Tony prove to be too much of a temptation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** A Hundred or so Years Ago **

The ocean breeze wisped through the small town that Tithonus was currently traveling through. It was almost dawn and he was enjoying the last few moments of the evening star’s reign. He sniffed heavily to trap in the scent of the salt water and curled his feet into the sand and relished the texture of the grains between his toes.

Like himself, the ocean would continue to crash on these shores, never changing what it was, only changing its interior with every washing wave.

Tithonus was growing wearier and with every passing year that he did not find Ganymede reborn his heart was withering away from humanity. No longer did a hungry face or dying child draw his sympathy. Where once he had wished and tried to help anyone in dire need, now he no longer cared.

There were days that he wished nothing more than to curse the gods who had given him this immortal curse. Now, centuries past his birth, he was nothing more than a myth to most and even in that his legacy and past was twisted and wrong. He often thought that he should have written down his story all those ages ago and then maybe the storytellers would have gotten it right.

At least his lover might not have been written as his blood brother. Tithonus found his mind turning to the past and conjuring up memories of a time long past.

The Titan Goddess Eos had come upon his lover, Ganymede, and himself making love on a beach very like the one he was standing on. Tithonus could remember that day with startling clarity. He had just sank his manhood deep inside Ganymede, holding his lover’s wrists down above their bodies, and setting a fast pace to bring them to a quick, but satisfying ending. 

Ganymede was to be taken from him that day to marry some foreign princess to combine their respective parent’s lands. Tithonus was to stay behind and remain by Ganymede’s father’s side as the royal advisor as his family had done for generations.

Tithonus remembered vividly the way his lover had looked as Ganymede had gasped and pushed upwards as Tithonus’ cock had sparked against that sweet spot deep inside his lover. Then as they had both cried out in completion a startling light had flashed around them and a beautiful woman stood naked above them.

“Such beauty and power between you both, you both must be mine,” Eos, titan of the dawn, had called down to them.  

Eos had taken them away and secreted them in one of her sparsely populated temples. For decades Tithonus and Ganymede had been Eos’s only lovers and each others. They had come to care for the kind deity without any ill will despite the fact that she had taken them from their families and home.

In truth Tithonus and Ganymede had both been grateful that she had given them the gift to be with one another.

It was Zeus who had taken Eos and Ganymede from Tithonus. When Eos was banished from the physical world and cast somewhere into the void of oblivion oh her brother Chaos. Tithonus and Ganymede had not known what to do. It was by Eos’s power that they had remained immortal. In the end they had decided to try to start a life somewhere together and live out their lives with one another.

Zeus, though, was a bitter deity and Tithonus often cursed the name of the cruel god whenever anger possessed him. Zeus had decided that that the love that Tithonus and Ganymede had borne Eos and she had bestowed upon them in return was an insult to the gods. The punishment Zeus had rained down was mild compared to some of his other damnation’s, but with one act he had destroyed the only reason for living Tithonus possessed.

Zeus had sent hunters to torture and kill Ganymede before his very eyes and then when Tithonus had been released and tried to slit his own wrists he had learned of his true punishment. Regardless of how long or how hard he pressed the knife to his skin, or how much blood poured from each open cut, Tithonus would heal and awake as if nothing had been wrong with his body to begin with. Only his heart continued to bleed and scream out in desolation.

Luckily there was another god who could help Tithonus and just as fortunate was that god’s wife. Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. She had wept as she watched Ganymede meet his long awaiting family at the gate of the Elysian Fields. Instead of happily embracing his father, mother, siblings, and other assorted kin Ganymede’s body shook with grief and he unabashedly cried at the loss of his lover.

It was when Ganymede had begged to be sent to Tarturus if only his lover, Tithonus, would be guaranteed an honorable death and place in the Elysian Fields that Persephone had been spurred into action.

Compelled for mercy on behalf of the distraught Ganymede, Persephone had begged her husband Hades to allow his soul the ability to be reborn. Hades at the bequest of his wife bargained with Ananke, the primordial Goddess of all fate and forbearer of Eos, to make Ganymede’s soul immortal and thus able to be spun out into the world by the fates every hundred years. Ananke, for reasons known only to herself and to three of her daughters, agreed and weaved such a complex thread about Ganymede’s soul that it would never sever completely and constantly remake itself to seek out its other half which Ananke wove tightly into the soul of Tithonus.

Zeus, outraged at the interference, but unable to go against the primordial power Ananke, her three daughters of fate, and her three daughters of vengeance, Zeus had to settle for one last act against Tithonus himself. Zeus cursed Tithonus to slowly lose his human compassion when Ganymede would die and for the hundred years that it took for Ganymede’s soul to weave its way back out into the physical realm, Tithonus would become more depraved and filled with fury.

So it was thus that Tithonus had eventually learned that at the end of his long journey towards Ganymede’s rebirth that he would need to isolate himself as much as possible to protect the innocents around him. When Ganymede’s soul once again sang to him he would reenter the civilized world and seek out the siren call of his lover’s heart. It had worked for centuries until the end of the Olympian’s reign of the heavens. 

Now the gods of old were gone. Forgotten in all but myth as Tithonus was himself, but Tithonus endured and lived his curse year after year. Soon Tithonus knew he would lose all semblance of who he was. Without the siren’s call to draw him to Ganymede he had to count the years then seek him out on his own. There were now lives of Ganymede’s that he missed completely and in those long lapses of loneliness Tithonus would barely manage to remain human and not become a monster.

He had begun to pray that whatever deity was out there now took pity upon the human race and destroyed him before he could hurt others around him.  

The wind picked up as the sun peeked out over the horizon and the water began to glow with an iridescent shine. Tithonus was snapped out of his musings by the sound of whistling. He turned inquiringly to the dunes just in time to see the silhouette of a man appear.

 He felt something stir inside of him, but dared not believe it. Then the man looked up and the met his eyes. Tithonus could only stare blindly for a moment.   

“Ganymede,” he finally croaked out. The young man stilled a few feet away from him at his whisper.

“My name is Antonio, sir, I am sorry if I mistook you for someone else,” the man’s voice carried across the quiet dawn morning.

Tithonus stared and wondered why for the first time did Ganymede not know him?

He peered closer at him and also took note that Ganymede looked different for the first time as well. Oh, it still looked like him, but gone were some of the defining features that Tithonus had become accustomed to after centuries of loving. In the next life time would he even recognize Ganymede?

Perhaps with the gods gone Ganymede would never remember the past? It didn’t matter to Tithonus either which of a way.  Ganymede, no Antonio, was standing in front of him and that was all that mattered. Tithonus would wait patiently and convince the man that he was the only man who could ever fulfill that deep ingrained need that was so obvious in the man’s lost eyes.

“My name is Tithonus, Antonio, perhaps some company while I make my way to the village inn. I think I might rest here for awhile.”

** Present Day **

Tim gritted his teeth as he watched Tony slam another asshole down into the ground. He maneuvered slightly to try and get away from the other two idiots that were holding him. Tony was in trouble and he’d been damned if anyone kept him from him. Tim finally gave up on all pretenses of being only adequate at offensive moves and flipped one man over his shoulder and took the other one down by a pressure point to the neck.

The forms of his earliest combat training coming back to him as if he had learned them yesterday instead of a millennia before.

He rushed over to Tony and was thankful that Tony had been distracted and had finally dispensed of the other two criminals and was leaning against the wall his head tilted back.

“You alright” Tim asked as he took as much of Tony’s body as he could with a quick appraisal.

“I’m fine Probie. Pride’s just wounded,” Tony muttered and waved Tim off when he tried to examine a gash across Tony’s thigh.

Tim glared at the older agent and muttered about idiot friends that wouldn’t accept help. He watched Tony carefully as he checked removed the weapons from the unconscious men and cuffed all of them. 

When Tony pushed off from the wall and teetered slightly as he tried to regain his balance Tim tried to stay back. Tony stumbled for a moment, but when a strangled yell escaped Tony’s throat and he started to collapse Tim couldn’t help but surge forward and wrap his arms around his senior agent’s waist.

When Tony was firmly tucked against his body, Tim nodded towards the alley entrance and Tony made an agreeing noise after.

“Thank you, Tim,” Tony quietly whispered after a few moments.

 Tim sighed, “You’re welcome, Tony.”

He looked down and gave Tony a soft smile and watched as Tony’s eyes darkened slightly. Tim squelched the urge to lean down and taken Tony’s lips with his own. Tony was the first man to tempt Tim besides Ganymede, but Tim refused to betray his eternal mate. Ganymede was out there somewhere, reborn, and waiting for Tithonus to find him.  He might not be able to feel the old siren call of their linked souls, but it was still there waiting to be kindled.

Tim looked away from Tony, but didn’t miss the hurt, longing that cross Tony’s face.

“Why don’t you want me anymore?” Tony whispered after a moment.

Tim froze and looked down in befuddlement.

“What are you talking about, Tony?” Tim asked puzzled.

Tony ducked his head, “Forget I said anything, Tithonus, it doesn’t matter. There is obviously a reason and I know it is difficult to wait in between my lives.”

Tim froze completely and felt his heartbeat pick up. He looked back down to Tony who was staring at his feet while trying to not lean into Tim as much as possible.

 _It couldn’t be,_ Tim thought to himself, _I would have recognized him, something, anything about him._

As soon as he thought that thought Tim realized that was not the truth. He’d noticed how different Ganymede had looked in his last rebirth and had even pondered if he would eventually not recognize him in the future. It seemed as though it had come true. Tim felt the desperation that had been present for such a long time start to drain away from his entire being as he realized what a fool he’d been.

Tony seemed to sense something was off when they stood still for longer than a few seconds. He raised his head to look at Tim, but squeaked when Tim immediately leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Tony felt himself swerved around and pushed softly against the brick wall, his head cradled gently in the palms of Tim’s hands so he wouldn’t crack it open against the hard wall.

The soft grip of Tim’s hands in Tony’s hair was the only gentle thing about the rapid movement of Tim’s body pressed tightly against Tony’s.

 “How long have you remembered who you were?” Tim asked in between possessive kisses.

Tony just looked confused, “Since forever I guess? I knew that I had been someone else for the longest time, but when I saw you everything came rushing back. I thought you’d come to me when the case was over, but then you started dating Abby and I figured you had gotten tired of me.”

Tim growled in aggravation before retorting, “Damn it, Gany…Tony, I didn’t know who you were. You look so damn different and you didn’t remember me in your last life…I thought I’d never find you again and when I started feeling emotion again I thought it was because this damn curse was finally weakening.”

Tony was watching with wide eyes as Tim started to attack his neck with lips, tongue, and teeth. He let his body stay limp and allowed Tim to leave bright red marks where they could be seen in visible sight. It was not until Tim ran his hands down Tony’s shoulder and hooked his thumbs in his coat to push it off that Tony stopped him.

“Shouldn’t we go somewhere else for this, Tim,” he cautiously asked not wanting to do anything that would make Tim change his mind and stop. Tim leaned back again and took in their surroundings with irritation.

The four thugs were still out cold.

“You’re right, come on, let’s call these dirt bags in. The faster the better because I’ve been waiting a long time to be buried balls deep inside you again and I’m not waiting one second longer than necessary,” Tim reluctantly admitted.

Tony burned bright red at the dirty words then beamed at him as he processed the rest of what Tim had said. Tim found himself responding to the bright smile. It might not be the smile he had been seeing for centuries, but it had the exact same effect Ganymede’s smile had always had on him.

It wasn’t long before Ziva and Gibbs arrived and the bad guys were transported to NCIS. Tim typed up his report faster than he ever had before and could tell that Tony was doing the same. When they both laid the finished documents on Gibbs desk he dismissed them almost immediately. They made their way to the elevator and then to the parking deck.

“Go home and get enough clothes and whatever to last the weekend. We’re off duty for the next couple days and we’re getting out of town. I don’t want any distractions while we reacquaint ourselves with one another,” Tim murmured as they stopped by Tony’s car.

Tony nodded and hesitated for a second while his eyes darted around the parking deck. Finally he leaned down and pressed his lips against Tim’s for only a split second before nipping at his bottom lip and then pulling away. He grinned at Tim and then slipped down into his seat.

“I’ll see you at my place?” he asked as he started the car.

Tim shook himself out of the kissed induced daze and nodded at Tony before shutting the door. He stepped back and watched Tony leave before walking to his own car.

He started whistling as soon as the radio came on and sped out of the lot heading to his home.  Once home Tim threw together a bag as fast as possible and then headed over to Tony’s house. He called his current real estate agent and made sure that his closest country house was stocked and prepared. As usual the woman went to extreme lengths to kiss her wealthiest client’s ass.

Tim hung up the phone when the woman paused her sucking up long enough to take a breath and rolled his eyes. Being immortal did have some benefits, monetary value being one of the largest. He’d never have thought in his youth that his chamber pot would collect over five million American dollars. He probably could have gotten more, but he was not exactly hard up for the cash nor was there any sentimental value to that certain item.  

When he arrived at Tony’s he quickly made his way to his apartment, stopping briefly to help Tony’s elderly neighbor in her door, and then up to Tony’s door that swung open as soon as he reached it. Tim didn’t have any time to react as Tony’s hands grasped his shirt collar and yanked him inside. Tim found himself slammed up against the door with equal tenacity.

Tony smashed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue. Tim groaned into the kiss and quickly maneuvered to switch their positions and when Tony was flush against the door he attacked every square inch of available skin with hands and mouth. Tim sucked down hard onto the side of Tony’s neck and then bit down hard while enjoying the shuddering and gasps Tony was making. 

“Gods, Tony, mine…mine…mine,” he moaned while lapping at the hurt.

Tony whimpered, “Always, Tithonus, always. Missed you so damn much…fuck me, gods, please, fuck me.”

Tim chuckled as Tony melted into his body as he always had and then marveled at the differences between Tony and Ganymede. Where Tony was muscular and hard where as Ganymede had been more lithe and his looks more effeminate. Through the ages Tony had lost the more delicate features and developed into a mass of pure, hot male.

Their attitude and behavior varied as well, but Tim already knew that he was going to enjoy the differences. Whereas Ganymede had been almost completely submissive, obedient, and rarely challenging Tithonus’s authority; Tim had a feeling that Tony would not be so pliable or inclined to follow Tim’s lead blindly. He relished the challenge that this new part of his old lover had developed and evolved over the standing centuries in between one life and the next.

“Tithonus…”

“Please, gods, please.”

Tim decided that Tony’s begging was one thing that sounded the same as his former self except at a lower pitch. Tim felt a strong wave of arousal wash over him at the feel of Tony pressed against the door, neck bared, and panting in desire.

Tim thrust upwards against Tony and just enjoyed the feeling of their bodies pressed together for the first time since the last time they’d been shot at in this life. The sentiment behind their closeness was much more pleasurable Tim thought as Tony closed the distance and pressed their mouths together again.

Tim chuckled into the open mouthed kiss. Tony was definitely more aggressive about his wants than Ganymede. 

“Tim…” Tony whined when Tim leaned back before leaning back to press their foreheads together. It was the use of his latest name that did him in. Spinning Tony away from the door he pushed him towards the bedroom.

“Bedroom, we’ll leave later…or tomorrow,” Tim growled and grinned ferociously when Tony practically took off at a run. Tim caught up to him at the base of the bed and with a swoop he captured Tony’s waist and they tumbled to the bed, Tony trapped firmly beneath his body.

“You pretend at work to be useless at self-defense, why?” Tony asked from below him.

Tim laughed, “Hmm, let’s see. Why, yes, former sniper from the marines, I only look about half your age but I can kick your well trained ass to kingdom come. Did I mention that I’ve fought in almost every American war besides the last two decades of them, not to mention many other’s in other realms that no longer exist, so my aim is pretty damn good too? Yea, Tony, you know better than that. Hiding is getting harder every year now with all of the new tech available and more being invented every year. That’s why I went into computers. I needed a leg up on everyone else.”

Tony nodded as he processed the information before almost whispering, “I thought maybe I’d changed too much and you didn’t want me anymore. I thought maybe my interest in movies and attitude made you think I was too juvenile in this life.”

Tim looked down astonishingly, “Tony, you followed Aristophanes around like a groupie and have done so to almost every great playwright since then that you’ve managed to live through, the movies were not that much of a surprise. I actually like computer games and all that geeky stuff you like to pick at me for, by the way, so juvenile behavior is not exactly a deterrent. I’ve been trying to stay away from you since I met you, because of how much I have wanted you.”

The amazed look on Tony’s face made Tim want to desperately figure out whom all had hurt his lover in this lifetime and end their lives. It was almost as if Tony did not understand how Tim could want him as Tony and not as Ganymede. Tony’s next words clinched the red hot anger that was threatening to erupt.

“You wanted me before you knew who I was?”

Tim growled again and reached down to pin Tony’s wrists above his head, “I have loved every single person you have ever been since your first life. You have always been unique in different ways and I loved every single intricacy about each life you’ve ever had. I want you now as you are and not as you were then.”

Tim quit the small talk and kissed Tony again while hooking his hands into Tony’s button down and ripping it thoroughly before reaching around Tony’s neck, grasping it tightly, and pulling them both up slightly.  Tony gasped at the neck squeeze and Tim grinned at the newly discovered trigger point. There was one more difference between Ganymede and Tony. Ganymede had never needed any trigger points or signs to start to allow Tithonus to take control.

He slid the expensive, designer material off Tony’s shoulders and tossed it quickly. He hungrily took in the smooth, hard slopes of Tony’s chest and ran his hands all over the expanse. He stopped briefly to encircle the hard nubs of Tony’s nipples and pinched down with a good amount of pressure. Tony’s head immediately lolled back and Tim felt the tremble of Tony’s body underneath his.

Tim’s smug grin grew at the second difference he had discovered in under twenty seconds.

“I’m going to enjoy spending the rest of your life learning every new sensation and places that turn you on and playing with them as often as possible. Soon I am going to put clamps on these nubs and watch as they grow redder and hotter with sensation as I pull, tug, and bite them,” he murmured before kissing Tony languidly as Tony moaned his appreciation at the idea.

“I can’t wait to have you spread out and tied to my bed where you cannot move a muscle and can only take what I give you. I’m going to mark this beautiful, perfect body of yours from head to toe with bites, nails, and whatever else it takes to make you realize that you belong to me,” Tim continued to describe his plans to Tony has he explored his way down his lover.

“Tim, gods, please,” Tony whimpered and Tim gave a particularly hard nip to his abdomen. When Tony’s hips thrust up again, Tim yanked at his pants and pulled them down and of along with his boxers. He tossed them behind them.  

“You like that, Tony? Tell me, do you react as readily to a whip in this life as you have in the past?” Tim casually asked as he lapped at the smooth, shaved expanse of skin above Tony’s cock. The cock which gave a lurch and smacked against his cheek when he had asked that.

“I don’t know,” Tony finally answered when he caught his breath enough to answer.

Tim froze and crawled back up immediately to look down at Tony, “Explain,” he asked immediately.

If somebody had scared Tony to the point that the other man would not allow someone to take him down in a way that had always been one the most thorough way to make Tony fly Tim wasn’t sure he would be able to contain his temper this time. He’d been doing a damn good job of holding himself in check with everything else he’d been piecing together over the night.

“Nobody else ever get’s to top me, Tim, no one ever has. I though you knew that. Even when I’ve had lovers before finding you I would never allow anyone else inside me, and I sure as hell would not allow them to mark my body and make me theirs the way I belong to you,” Tony answered hesitantly as if afraid of what Tim would think.

Tim stared down at him in disbelief, “Tony, gods, please make sure I’m getting this right. You’re telling me that in every life the first time we have had sex that you’ve been virgin? That you’ve never had another man in you right now?”

Tony blushed and ducked his head as if ashamed. Tim was reeling as he processed this new information.

“Tony, I’ve been rough every single time I’ve taken you. I thought you had at least bottomed for somebody. I could have hurt you,” Tim growled as maneuvered their bodies tightly together.

Their cocks were pressed hard and aching against one another and Tim wasn’t sure how much more he could take before he lost all control.  Practically ripping the button off Tony’s jeans then pushing them over his hips and off his body Tim immediately wrapped a fist around Tony’s cock and stroked firmly. Tony ground up amidst Tim’s hand and cock roughly.

“I didn’t want it any other way, Tim, and I don’t want any other way now,” Tony snarled right back at him, thrust harder into Tim’s hand, and attached his mouth to the skin below Tim’s ear and bit down in encouragement

Tim’s eyes darkened at that statement and felt a wave a arousal shoot through him at Tony’s obvious attempt at drawing his attention back to the task at hand.

“I see you’ve become a pushy bottom,” he growled and let his hand glide from Tony’s shaft to the untouched entrance of Tony’s ass. He pressed slightly against the opening and grinned when Tony’s legs fell open invitingly.

“It could have been worse,” Tony’s voice reached him as Tim slid off the bed and peeled his own clothes off before reaching in his jacket pocket to grab the bottle of lube he’d been smart enough to grab.

“It’s not bad to begin with,” Tim smiled indulgently at Tony as he rejoined him on the bed and immediately returned his attention to Tony’s entrance. He slid a lubed finger in this time and relished at the tight muscles constricting around his finger. He thrust in slowly and was pleased the Tony offered no resistance.

“I could have been born a top,” Tony finally gasped as Tim slid an extra finger in and crooked them slightly too only brush his prostate.

Tim couldn’t help but laugh at Tony’s musing and when Tony joined in laughing, the vibrations around his fingers caused Tony to open a bit more and Tim quickly took advantage by sliding in a third. Tony moaned loudly as Tim fucked him slow and easy with three fingers and then started to scissor them to start preparing Tony to take him.

Tony was squirming and almost coming off the bed by the time Tim felt he had prepped Tony enough to take him without too much pain. He pulled his fingers out with a wet smacking sound and wiped the excess lube over Tony’s cock. Tony whined at the lost of the fingers, but the crooned at the teasing stimulation at the wet stroke to his member.

Tim caught Tony’s eyes as he lubed his own cock and shifted upwards to grasp Tony’s ankles and hold them apart. He deftly lined himself up to Tony and pushed in slowly. Tony shuddered as the head slipped tightly past the prepared entrance and Tim stopped momentarily to allow Tony a second to get used to the large, foreign object pushing in him.

Tim had only stilled for a split second before catching Tony rolling his eyes at his gentleness. Tim watched as Tony took matters into his own hands and pushed his hips fluidly off the bed and pushed vertically to spear himself completely on Tim’s cock. Tim almost came up done at the instant he felt his entire dick encompassed by Tony’s slick hole and his balls crushed against the globes of Tony’s ass cheeks.

He released Tony’s ankle only momentarily to smack hard underneath their bodies on Tony’s ass. Then he let go of his tightly reigned control and slammed down into the haven. His hand found Tony’s ankle again and he thrust in steady, hard, and fast motions.

“Tim, come on, fuck me hard. OWN MY ASS. Remind me whose cock belongs in it,” Tony’s dirty words washed over Tim.

“My cock is the only cock that will ever be in your ass, Tony, you’re mine,” Tim snarled as he thrust in one last time and still completely he came deep inside of Tony and reached over to grasp Tony’s cock and stroke it firmly. Tony spilled in between them almost immediately with Tim and barely managed to wrap his hands around the other man as he collapsed down on Tony.

“Mine too, Tim, you’re mine too,” Tony murmured against the sweaty skin of Tim’s neck.

“Always, Tony, eternally,” Tim mumbled as he over beside Tony.

They instinctively wrapped around one another, before falling deeply asleep.                       

**Somewhere Deep in the Ancient Ruins of Olympus**

Clothos looked up as something caught her attention on her spindle wheel. There were only two threads left and they had laid intertwined and unchanged for a millennia. She looked over to her sisters Lachesis and Atropos in quiet shock. They looked over at what had her interest with intrigue.

Lachesis smiled as she realized what had caught her attention. Even now it was strange that the sisters had not seen this coming, but they had long lost their powers of seeing, maneuvering, and changing fate.

They existed for one purpose only now and it was as intertwined with those threads as the threads were with themselves.

“Ah, so it is finally time,” Clothos remarked as the two spindles that were entwined seemed to lose a bit of their shine.

They didn’t die out and thin as they would when it came time for Atropos to finally cut their thread, but something had changed completely.

“Not time to cut yet, no,” Atropos mused. They both looked back over at Lachesis.                         

“Oh, they have a lifetime yet to live. Eos bargained when she went willingly into the void for them to be able to grow old together. Nothing Zeus could have ever done would prevent something a primordial being had promised from happening even if it is thousands of years after Eos even suspected it would have happened,” Lachesis fondly spoke as she ran her hands over one of their oldest joined creations. The threads seemed to brighten as her fingers ghosted over the soft texture.

They would be sad when Tithonus and Ganymede finally crossed into paradise together, never to be reborn in this human realm again, but the fact that their sister Eos would finally be reunited with her lovers made the sisters glad.

The rest of their kind had long past into the divine realms and finally with their purpose finished and promised kept they too could pass into the afterlife awaiting the last of the Olympian’s. There was family awaiting the three sisters and the two lovers that had been waiting patiently through hundreds of different lives.

They could wait one more lifetime.

The End

 

  



End file.
